


New Beginnings

by Forrestwarriorz



Series: Webclaws - Snippets of Life [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Geeks falling in love, Happy New Years 2020!, I missed writing these two, Idiots being in love, Not really fireworks, Teen because they are young adults, What is this AU? Good question, and wild thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forrestwarriorz/pseuds/Forrestwarriorz
Summary: New Years kiss? Peter and Shuri? Wakanda?Yeah, is there much to really say?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Shuri
Series: Webclaws - Snippets of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before midnight and then finished it at 2 am. This was spur of the moment and i have no control over what I decide to write at any given moment in time. I also needed to get away from the works I'm doing and this allowed me to get back to what I love.

Shuri leaned against the balcony as she stared at the drink in her hand. She didn’t even really know why she was just looking at her drink as if it could fix everything that it wrong in her life. It wouldn’t really do anything helpful though, she knew that.

Shuri didn’t actually know why she was even wanting to drink.

“Shuri, come inside.” She heard her father call and Shuri groaned.

“I like it out here.”

T’Chaka looked out at her and sighed. “Come on. The clock it ticking closer to midnight, and we have to wait for our guests to arrive.”

Shuri perked up and looked over at him. “Guests?”

“The Avengers.” T’Chaka explained and noticed that she slightly deflated. “I’m pretty sure Anthony is bringing Peter as well. So you wont be the only teenager.”

Shuri pumped her fist up and cheered. “Yes!”

T’Challa looked over at her and raised a brow. “Excited to see your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Shuri muttered managing to compose herself.

T’Challa didn’t look convinced. “Sure.”

“He isn’t.” Shuri hissed.

They were dating but promised to take it slow. Really slow. They lived in different countries and honestly Shuri was glad that their families didn’t press. Well, they did but never pushed more than they were willing to offer. They hadn’t kissed and refused to admit that their relationship started after Valentine’s Day.

Then again, Shuri hadn’t had the ability to hang out with him. The last thing she wanted was to be recognised.

Would people recognise her anyway? Probably not but New York was bound to have them run in with Peter’s classmates from high school. If they saw him hanging out with a girl then he’d be questioned relentlessly.

Did Shuri feel bitter about that? Sure.

Did Shuri understand and know that they still had a lot to get through before they dated? Absolutely.

Did that mean that Shuri wished she could kiss Peter? Oh yeah, definitely but she wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it.

She swears at least.

T’Chaka rested his hand on Shuri’s shoulder and gave T’Challa a look. “Why don’t you go and grab Erik to make sure that your cousin isn’t on the verge of death by annoying the Dora Milaje?”

Shuri grinned. “Can I watch?”

“No.” T’Chaka said and then whispered once T’Challa had gone. “Go ahead. Tell me who wins.”

Shuri couldn’t help her grin.

~~~~~

Hours passed and Shuri was getting more and more antsy. She had been expecting to be alone with Peter but she had seen him only when he arrived before they got separated. Shuri had been pouting, arms folded as she kept her distance from the rest of the party goers.

She didn’t understand why her parents even agreed to have a bunch of Avengers and close friends of theirs be here in Wakanda. She never saw the appeal of New Years fireworks though they are mesmerising to look at. When done properly at least.

“Stop pouting because your boyfriend is having to talk with people.” Someone said from beside her.

Shuri yelped and jumped and spun around to see Erik leaning against a nearby column. His gaze wasn’t on her but was where Peter was standing with Tony who was chatting away with someone. Shuri realised that Peter was looking at his drink and didn’t seem to fazed about drinking alcohol.

Well, Shuri doubted that Peter’s metabolism even allowed him to get drunk.

It took ages for T’Challa and Bucky to feel the effects of alcohol.

“I just want to talk with him.” Shuri grumbled.

Erik snickered over the side of his glass. “Well, look on the bright side. It’s almost midnight and Spidey will be allowed to slip away. I’m sure you two could find a place to make out without anyone getting nearby.” He looked at her and then grinned at her. “Then again he can stick to walls and is apparently incredibly strong so…”

Shuri knew where he was going with that.

“Shut up.”

Erik laughed. “Am I wrong?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think so.”

Shuri hissed. “I should wipe that smug smirk off your face or are you forgetting all the amount of blackmail shit I have on you?”

Erik met her gaze and didn’t waver. “Oh? So, what about all the blackmail I have of you that involves a certain Spider themed hero that just so happens to be here?” Shuri felt blood leave her face. “I mean, what if I tell him about all your dreams that involve him?”

“You wouldn’t.” Shuri growled but Erik just smirked.

“I would.”

And Shuri knew that he actually would. That was the real kicker.

“Whatever.” Shuri huffed and forced herself to interact with the people at the party. She figured it was the least she could do because as a Princess she should interact. Her parents always told her that she should be a little more social. It wouldn’t be a problem if people weren’t idiots. Or if she actually liked talking with people.

If – during her conversations – she managed to find her way to Peter then who was to ask?

It was purely a coincidence.

Obviously.

“Hey, Princess.”

If you asked Shuri if she shivered when Peter spoke close to her ear she’d tell you she didn’t. Why would she shiver at the sound of a beautiful voice saying her title? The voice that belongs to the one person that Shuri actually wanted to speak to. Yeah, not. Of course she didn’t shiver.

He laughed and Shuri spun around to narrow her eyes at him. Peter didn’t seem too bothered and Shuri pointedly ignored the tight fit of his shirt. Oh yeah, he was training with the Avengers and had clearly filled in and adjusted to the muscles and strength that were always there. Shuri wasn’t staring at his arms and not at all thinking about them picking her up. No sir.

“Peter.” Shuri grinned and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Have you?” Peter laughed and wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. Shuri loved that feeling.

“Somehow.” Shuri laughed herself and then pulled back but noticed that Peter’s arm wasn’t letting go of her waist, not that she was complaining. She gave the room a look and then grinned at Peter and tugged him back. “Come on. Let’s go outside and out of this room. It’s boring talking to people.”

Peter hummed and allowed himself to be dragged through the crowd, placing his empty glass on a passing table. “You sure your brother and cousin won’t skin me alive?”

“They’ve been pestering me about you for literal months.” Shuri groaned. “Now hush, you’re fine. Erik is probably trying to impress someone and T’Challa is most likely flirting with Nakia somewhere or is in the middle of a conversation with someone important. Do I care? Not really.”

That caused Peter to laugh.

“Fair enough.”

They found a balcony that was a floor or two above the main party and much quieter. Shuri sighed and felt like she could actually breathe since the party started. She rested against the banister and felt Peter come up behind her to prop his chin on her shoulder. His arms came up to rest on either side of her hands on the railing and he sighed against her skin.

Shuri tilted her head back and hummed deep in her throat.

Peter sniffed and then pulled his head back. Shuri turned her head to look at him and he cocked a brow. He was looking at her, studying her eyes closely for some reason. Shuri didn’t really know why.

“Peter-“

“Did you have any alcohol?” Peter asked and Shuri realised, being the close to him, that she couldn’t even smell the alcohol on his breath but she had seen him drink some beer.

Shuri shook her head. She touched a glass of wine at the beginning of the party but that was three hours ago. “Not since the very beginning. Why?”

He shrugged. “You smell like you’ve had alcohol recently.” He paused. “That’s probably just you though. Maybe it’s Vibranium or Wakanda, I don’t know yet.”

“Erik was drinking near me.”

“Not it.” Peter said and then looked out across the city.

Shuri turned around fully to lean her back against the railing. She stared at Peter’s eyes but wasn’t going to say anything until he turned back to face her. His lips twitched and Peter looked at her. He seemed to realise that there was a question on her mind.

Shuri rested a hand on his upper arm and was not distracted by the muscles. No, she was better than that. She swears. “Why were you so curious about me having alcohol? You had some.”

“It doesn’t affect me.” Yep, Shuri thought so. “Anyway, I’d feel a little bad about wanting to kiss you if you had alcohol recently.” He made a face. “Even if you aren’t intoxicated, alcohol isn’t that nice to taste. I really only had one because I knew the drinking age here was eighteen and Tony and Pepper can’t say otherwise. Plus, like I said. Can’t get affected by alcohol.”

Shuri hummed again and ran her hand up to Peter’s shoulder. She felt him shiver and couldn’t help her smile that crossed her face. Peter huffed out a laugh and leaned forward.

“It’s almost midnight, Princess. Can you wait?” His voice was low and thick.

Shuri nodded and felt her throat dry up before she composed herself. She leaned forward and pressed herself against Peter and draped her other arm around his neck to play with his hair. His brown curls had grown out and were longer than she last saw. Sure they had their video calls but in the past two months they could only call audio only. Which sucked.

Then again, Shuri wasn’t complaining if it meant that she got a surprise once she met Peter here.

She drew her tongue across her bottom lip and watched as Peter followed it. His eyes darkened and Shuri had a feeling that if they’d been dating for a while (and officially that is) then tonight would’ve ended up with them in her room.

Maybe she’d get lucky though. Probably not.

Shuri didn’t want to deal with their families scold them for potentially making a stupid mistake. Not that they wouldn’t do it safely but ya know. Families were like that.

“What if I don’t want to wait?” Shuri asked innocently though her smirk said otherwise.

Peter chuckled and leaned forward as they heard the chanting of people below them.

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

“I know you don’t.” Peter whispered.

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

Shuri tilted her head. “And? Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?”

“Six!”

“Five!”

Peter grinned.

“Four!”

“Three!”

One of his hands came up to cup her cheek and the other rested on her lower back and pulled her close.

“Two!”

“One!”

Shuri sighed and leaned forward, knowing full well that Peter was going to let her take the lead for permission. She didn’t mind. But honestly how could she focus with those arms holding her like that?

“Happy New Year!”

Peter pressed their lips together and hummed in his chest at the sensation. Shuri tugged on his hair and they both knew the kiss was admittedly quite caste. She moved slightly closer to him and felt his arm around her waist tighten its grip, fingers digging into her shirt and side.

Peter pulled away first and rested their foreheads together. His eyes were soft once Shuri was finally able to meet them. Shuri didn’t really think that his brown eyes contained so many ranges of green deep within them but apparently they did. There was also the slightest tint of red to them, clearly a side effect from the Spider bite.

“Happy New Years, Princess.” Peter murmured.

“Yeah, yeah.” Shuri huffed in laughter. “Happy New Years, Spidey.”

With that she pulled him back in for a kiss and heard him let out a happy sound before returning it with ease. 

Oh yeah, she could get used to this.


End file.
